Kissing in the Rain
by hann789
Summary: Spoilers through "Weightloss". A bit of fluff for our favorite couple. How wonderful to get the scene we've been waiting for. Oodles of JAM fluff!


**A/N: So, I couldn't help but jump on the proposal fan fiction wagon! Here is my little take. It probably will be a one-shot, but we'll see. I hope you enjoy the fluff! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the office! If I did, we'd would have had a JAM wedding and baby by now…**

**--**

He hadn't actually planned on proposing when he'd hastily begged her to have lunch with him through instant messenger. He'd just missed her, needed to see her and his resolve had crumbled. He had promised himself that he wouldn't be the pathetic, over-groveling boyfriend while she was gone, but everyday he didn't see her that wavered. It had crashed around him today and sudden y he couldn't wait to see her anymore.

So when she'd agreed to meet him it was like a weight was lifted off his shoulders as he sped down the highway towards the exit they had agreed to meet at. The ring was heavy in his bag, the only place he felt it safe enough to carry it, and when he pulled up and saw her standing there, in the rain, so beautiful he decided that despite what they had decided he wasn't going to wait anymore. He felt he had waited to long as it was. He pulled it out of his bag, gripping it safely with his long fingers, and sauntered off towards her.

She was babbling something about the distance and how Montclair would have been closer, but he didn't hear much of it. His mind was rolling, not sure of what he was going to say, but knowing that by the end of the lunch hour she'd be wearing the ring he was gripping so tightly.

Before he even realized what he was doing his jacket was on the wet ground he was kneeling on it. He heard Pam's breath catch as she whispered a barely audible, "What are you doing?" and he smiled.

He answered with a matching whisper and opened the box. He had told her the truth, he just couldn't wait anymore, so with the smile growing on his face he'd asked the question he knew would change his life.

"Pam, will you marry me?"

Her eyes were wide, realizing what he was doing, and her hand flew up to her mouth as the "oh my god," flew out. She was smiling, so he thought that was a good sign, but every second that went by she didn't answer he couldn't help but grow slightly nervous. He let his own smile grow before he asked the second question.

"So?" he breathed and couldn't help but feel elated when her head started to nod. Her giggle warmed his soul and sparks flew when she said the one word he'd dreamed about for weeks.

"Yes."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and the stumbled around in their kiss but he didn't care. He was engaged.

Engaged to Pam.

To Pam.

There wasn't anything that could bring him down now. She rested her forehead against his, eyes closed, smiling hugely. He was glowing, he knew that, as he let himself rehash the last several minutes. He was sure that he had never been happier.

She was the first one to pull back but kept her arms around his neck and looked up at him, the smile not fading from her lips.

"So…"

"So…"

They laughed together and Jim pressed his lips against hers again. Pam pulled him closer and he knew he would never want to let go. Damn that stupid weigh in.

"I love you," Pam whispered against his lips and Jim smiled. "And we're engaged."

"Yup," he answered, "and I love you too."

"Wow."

"My thoughts exactly."

"When you said lunch, I thought you really meant lunch," Pam giggled. "If I knew you were planning on proposing…"

"Would it be horrible to tell you that I wasn't?" Jim asked and Pam looked at him questionably. "I just…I just wanted to see you. Needed to see you. And then when I did I knew that I didn't want to wait any longer before calling you my fiancé."

"I'm glad you didn't."

"Me either," Jim answered and brought his lips to hers again. "Though, I wish I would have thought about this a little more clearly. 'Cause I want nothing more than to ravish you senseless, but…"

"Who says you can't?"

"Car sex for us has never really worked before," Jim offered, "if you remember…"

Pam grimaced through a smile and nodded, "I suppose you are right. Man."

"I know," Jim laughed, "but, I promise you that just as soon as I can leave the office I'll be in New York, at your dorm room."

"Promise?"

"There isn't anything that could keep me away from you tonight," Jim guaranteed her. "If you want…"

"Stay as long as you want," Pam answered his question before he finished. "It's Thursday so if you call into work tomorrow you could stay all weekend."

"Done," Jim answered and pulled her close again. He tilted his head down to meet her lips when her stomach growled loudly. "Whoa there Beesly, sounds like you need fed."

"Well you did promise me lunch," Pam reminded him. "I expect you to honor that."

"Of course," Jim agreed and threaded his fingers through hers. "Lets see what our options are."

After a quick lunch at a local sub stop they were back in front of their cars, too quickly for either of them.

"I hate that you have to go," Pam complained, her fingers playing with the buttons on the front of his shirt. "You'll come to New York tonight?"

"I'll be there," Jim promised her again, "A pack of werewolves couldn't keep me away."

"Good," Pam sighed, "I miss you already future husband."

Jim glowed.

"I miss you too," Jim answered and after a small pause he added, "future Mrs. Halpert."

"That sounds really nice," Pam whispered close to his ear. "Can we talk wedding plans this weekend? I really don't want to wait too long."

"You tell me the date and I'll be there," Jim agreed without a qualm. "You have complete control over the timeframe."

"Good," Pam said with a nod, "You really have to go?"

"Yeah," Jim said, disappointment in his voice. "Michael will have my head if I don't show up for the weigh in. I'll text you when I'm on my way."

"Okay," Pam agreed. "I love you."

"Love you too."

This time he actually separated his hand from hers and stepped closer to his car. After another look back towards his fiancé he convinced himself to climb into the car and drive back towards the office.

The grin on his face never once faded and at exactly four fifty eight he grabbed his bag and was out the door. He ignored Dwight's disagreement and the looks the others gave him. He didn't care, the only thing he knew was he couldn't be away from Pam for another second.

He was on the road again and headed towards Pam, his fiancé, and the next chapter of his life.

He couldn't wait to get started.

--

**A/N: I'm a little rusty, I know. I haven't been writing lately, so I'm sorry if this totally stinks. If you could review, that would be totally fantastic. Even if it is just to share the love for the premier. Thanks.**


End file.
